


Curves

by purplesocrates



Series: Recovery [5]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Drinking, M/M, Masturbation, Murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 10:08:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9379745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplesocrates/pseuds/purplesocrates
Summary: Will and Hannibal go hunting together. They also drink tequila and Hannibal draws Will in his sleep cos he just that creepy but Will loves it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This part is much shorter than the others apologies for that. I think I need to step away from it a bit before I go on. I feel like I could make this into something ridiculously long and I'm not sure I can put the time in yet. I may come back to it. 
> 
> Thanking you all for the lovely comments and kudos so far. Please come find me on tumblr you know you want to...
> 
> Xxx

They woke up together and Hannibal smiled. Hannibal had dreamt of swimming again, of waves of water he fought against and won. Will had dreamt of the ocean too, an expanse of calm blue water that was warm and lulling. He had dreamt of floating just above it looking down and feeling the heat rise like steam. Consciousness came slowly to Will, a dull drag in his mind. He felt these new aches in his body with a confidence of his own satisfaction, though he was pretty sure that was an empathetic feeling for Hannibal whose smugness was never to be contained. These aches made Will feel warm, a rich feeling that was calming and strong and entirely alien.

Hannibal shifted his body on to its side to look at Will who was staring up at the ceiling fan with what could be contentment on his face. He watched the rise and fall of Will's chest with a satisfaction he was willing Will to absorb. Hannibal traced the lines and scars of Will's body with his eyes, committing them once more to memory. They looked different in different lights, he liked to keep a record. Will could feel his gaze on him but didn't move enjoying the feeling of being seen.

Eventually Will turned his head and looked at Hannibal looking at him. 

"What do you see?" Will asked.

"Mylimasis I see you in all your glory. You are very beautiful especially in this light." Hannibal said slowly, each words stretched out for longer than necessary.

"No one has ever called me beautiful before." Will said this as a statement, it wasn't something he had ever expected or even wanted anyone to say to him. He liked it when Hannibal said it, the words sounded honest from him.

"I will say it again I suspect." Hannibal said and kissed Will's shoulder.

* * * *

It was the curve of his back, the dip of the small of his back into his hips, it was an uninterrupted study of an arch. Hannibal wished he could peel back the layer of skin just to see how the muscle worked, how this body had been sculptured just so, it couldn't be just biology. Something so pedestrian and common. The curve of his shoulder blades, the way the bones seemed to just fit against taught skin moving in perfect harmony. The injury in his shoulder was the most perfect of imperfections, the uncomplicated wearing of muscles against bone causing exquisite pain in limiting perfect fluid motion. The curve of his neck into his shoulders a graceful swish of a line. Strong long muscles taut and continuous. 

The soft pencil against paper so inadequate a tool for relocating such atoms. Hannibal would imagine his tongue was the pencil as it swept over the lines Will's body. His attempt at transmuting molecules to paper seemed pointless but addictive. His need to recreate Will on paper so he could study every cell was a task Hannibal would commit his life to. It was not a choice it was a calling a reverent need to contain and understand him.

There were discarded studies of Will, leaves of this ever blossoming tree, on the floor around Hannibal, torn out of the book he sketched in. His scalpel glinted in the moonlight at every sharpening of the pencil, shavings falling to the floor adding to the detritus of his prayer. Will was sleeping with a contentment that boarded on divine. His breath was slow and steady, the rise and fall of it lulling Hannibal into a trance like state. When he shifted and rolled onto his back Hannibal could see the steady rhythm of his heart being played back to him. Hannibal kept drawing, kept attempting to capture Will through his own unworthy hand.

He would put the word 'mylimasis' into his drawings like a benediction. An invocation, a spell, a prayer. The word of his obsession, his religion. It was constantly caught just under his tongue pressing it up to the roof of his mouth, swelling in the cave of his mouth making it hard for him to breathe.   
Will would open his eyes to find Hannibal sat surrounded by paper with a look on his face like he was trying to touch the face of a deity, as if he was Icarus flying too close to the sun. Will would watch him watching him, watch the deft, soft way his hands would move the pencil over the paper. Will liked to think Hannibal possessed the hand of god somehow. The infinite capacity they had for creation even in their capacity for death, especially so. The visions of beauty and cruelty they could conjure were nothing short of divine.

Will didn't recognise the figure Hannibal drew, it was not a reflection he could ever recognise. The Will Hannibal saw was not the one he saw in the mirror. The curve of Hannibal's lips in concentration made Will hum with need. His eyes shimmering as they saw whatever visions they saw, the passion conveyed in Hannibal's concentration was overwhelming and arousing. Will's hand would make its way down to his cock as he looked at Hannibal in the moonlight sketching Will's body like it was a divine vessel. He would slowly touch himself as Hannibal's revelry in concentration became a pure focus in lust. Will's back would arch as he moved his hips steadily to the rhythm his hand had found. Will's eyes would never leave Hannibal's gaze he would moan Hannibal's name in gasps and shakes. The curve of Will's body as he came shaking and shimmering in the dark would never fail to illicit a moan from Hannibal.

Hannibal would leave his chair and step on the discarded drawings making his way to Will and climb into bed beside him. They would fervently kiss and Will would wrap his hand around Hannibal's cock still dripping in his own warm seed and stroke him until he came in a different language making Will laugh remembering that Hannibal told him Will would make him forget his english.

"You are beautiful mylimasis." Hannibal said as he collapses next to Will.

"Only in your eyes." Will said feeling the shape of Hannibal's smile against his shoulder.

* * * *

The tequila had an after burn that could melt steel. Hannibal loved the taste of it on Will's lips mixed with the taste of Will himself it was intoxicatingly addictive. They were sat on the porch watching the sun go down and drinking tequila from heavy shot glasses their fingers sticky with salt and lime residue. 

"Do you miss composing?" Will asked his voice a little slurred.

Hannibal hadn't thought about it until Will asked he was content with drawing and reading and hearing Will's moans of pleasure and the different ways Will could say his name.

"I hadn't thought about it." He said.

"Maybe at the next place you could get a harpsichord or a piano." Will said looking at Hannibal's hands.

"The next place?" Hannibal said were they moving again so fast, Hannibal liked the rhythm they had gotten into here.

"Yeah I mean if you want. We should probably keep moving to some degree. A moving target is more difficult to catch." Will said. "I don't really know how this works. How many safe house do you have? I assume we will need money at some point. We may need to be somewhere where one of us could work."

Hannibal smiled, "You worry too much." This made Will smile at the memory of the last time Hannibal had said that to him.

"What about hunting?" Will said, his gaze was fixed on Hannibal's profile as he said this looking for the twitch.

"Would you do it again?" Hannibal said his tone as even as he could make it. "Hunt with me."

"There would need to be ground rules." Will said.

"I can imagine." Hannibal said and sipped his tequila.

"No one innocent and that includes people you think may have been rude to you or me." Will spoke this words with a thinly veiled contempt for Hannibal's previous motives.

"Agreed. You can choose the quarry." Hannibal said meeting Will's gaze.

"Okay." Will said and a silence settled between them.

"Where would you like to go next?" Hannibal asked eventually.

"What are the options?" Will said in earnest.

"Wherever you would like to go." Hannibal said.

"Maybe somewhere cooler, this heat is getting intense for me. Somewhere I could fish." Will said.

"I shall think on it." Hannibal said and leaned closer to Will and kissed him tasting tequila and salt.

"We should eat something before we are both too drunk to stand." Will said as Hannibal gently kissed him.

"Hmmm, yes, I suppose you are right." Hannibal said licking the salt from Will's lips.

 

* * * *

They had chosen him after careful study. Will had watched him for a week as he dealt drugs on the streets of Havana, he was indiscriminate in his violence no poetry just rage. Will would imagine killing him in many different ways, mostly short perfunctory ways. He wanted it to be a full stop a sudden and definite ending. He knew Hannibal enjoyed the suffering that it was part of the meal. Will was not sure he could stomach it yet. Hannibal had left Will to stalk his quarry alone he wanted Will to be sure, to not be influenced by his presence he wanted it to be a pure need. It was an itch under both their skins, Will seemed to feel it more because this was the first time he had admitted it was there. Hannibal had lived and survived with this need for so long that he could deny himself for longer. 

It could not be a performance this time they didn't want to draw attention. There would be no artistic display, this man wasn't worth it anyway. They would take what they needed and dispose of the rest. Disposable humanity. 

When they killed him it was like a dance, they moved with fluidity. The arch of blood released when Will sliced through the mans artery was so beautiful it made Hannibal gasp. The tendrils of energy now combining between them. It made Will smile a gleaming manic smile that tore a gap though his mouth. Hannibal was still even in his movement, it was as unnerving as it was beautiful to behold. It was a quick kill a sure fire destruction. The man bled out in a matter of minutes Hannibal watched as the life left his eyes all that rage dwindling into nothing. Will watched Hannibal and found he could not breathe and had to steady himself against the wall of the alley they were currently standing in. 

Hannibal walked over to Will putting both hands on Will's shoulders steadying him and Will let out a long swoosh of air. Will's adrenaline was making his hands shake. 

He kissed Hannibal then a rough and passionate kiss, Will could feel his own blood boiling under his veins, Hannibal's blood flowed constant and steady, a calming stream. It felt like need and absolution, a prayer finally answered with a thousand tiny touches of Hannibal's cells. This was etched on both of them now like a monument to a divine system of being. They were one now, tendrils of energy from the same source. 

"Feel better?" Hannibal asked his voice was deep and darker than Will had heard it. Betraying the need and monster underneath. Will wondered if that's what he sounded like now he couldn't hear his own voice over the pounding in his ears.

"Yes." Will said with a gush of relief.

"Good. Let's go home." Hannibal said and kissed Will again pushing him against the wall.

* * * *


End file.
